And the Skittles Scatter
by Mrs. Scott Kennedy
Summary: A dance is being held in Sinnoh, and Lucas and Barry are having a hard time deciding who gets to take Dawn. Finally, Lucas offers they go together, as bros. Could this turn into something more? Clingyshipping. Rated M for a reason  later on
1. Shopping for Suits

"Lucas, don't be stupid! You _know _I've liked her _waaaay _longer than you have! I should take her to the dance!" Barry growled and threw his hands up in the air, scattering the Skittles that were once in his clutches. "God damn it!" He dropped to the ground, scavenging the brightly colored candies from the ground. He found a green one, blew on it, and popped it in his mouth.

"Barry. Dude. You know that Dawn and I are closer. You've known that ever since the end of our journey!" I tried to argue as calmly as possible, leaving all my anger to squeeze my hands into tight balls. I watched patiently, waiting for his retort, as he picked the rest of the Skittles off of the ground. He sighed.

"Man…" He walked back and leaned against the opposite counter. "There's _no _way you could _ever _prove that! Just ask my diary!" He looked down. "Don't do that. But I'm serious. I'd bet you _anything _that I like her more!"

"Bull!" I pointed a finger high up in the air and accusingly pointed it towards him. "I call… bull!" He rolled his eyes and huffed angrily.

"_Someone's _just jealous that a certain _Dawn _has hugged ME more than you!" Barry was so stupid sometimes. I turned around and pinched the bridge of my nose. "You know I'm right…" He whispered. I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Barry…" I sighed and tugged at my hair. "We're best friends… we can't be fighting like this…" He jogged to be in front of me. I still kept my head low, staring at his brown Doc Martins.

"Duh. We can't fight like _this_. Let's have a Pokémon battle! I know I could beat you whoever wins will ge-," I held my hand, gently grazing his chest to make him stop.

"No, I mean fight at all. Maybe it would just be… maybe it would just be best if neither of us took Dawn to the dance." I looked up to see Barry gaping.

"You're kidding… right." He asked, but no questioning undertones could be recognized as he spoke. I shook my head and put my hand back down at my side. I smiled and tried to keep it lighter.

"How about we go together? As bros, you know? We'll go tux shopping, and then we can dance with whoever we want to?" He frowned and crossed his arms. He looked down, causing his bright blond hair to hang over his eyes.

"But… I promised Dawn I would go dress shopping with her. I think that she would be sad if I didn't go…" He trailed off. I punched him lightly in the arm.

"Dude that doesn't mean you still can't go! Plus, she invited me too, remember?" He looked up, obviously confused.

"She did? When?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"When she asked you, _hellllo_."

"Really?"

"Yes! Now come on. The dance is in two days, and Dawn said that she was going to go shopping tomorrow. That means we should really find our tuxes now, right?"

"Hmm… alright. Are you sure that we'll get to dance with _anyone we want_?" I nodded.

"Of course!" He grinned, flashing his amazingly white smile.

"Well dude, what are we waiting for! Let's go!"

Barry POV

"Whaddya think. Grey?" I watched as Lucas held up a light grey tux. I shook my head. "Alright. Dark grey?" He drew a second one from the rack and held it up to his torso. "Hm? Hm?" I cringed and shook my head again.

"You look super old!" I laughed and so did he, which drew some attention to our section of the shop.

"Well… how about or-,"

"Do you young men need any help today?" A little old lady asked, interrupting Lucas's chance to ask about a bright orange tux. I smirked.

"No thank you ma'am. We have it under control." Lucas smiled graciously to the old lady, who just nodded and shuffled off to bother some other couple.

_Other couple? Other like Lucas and I are a couple, and they… What am I thinking? _I argued with my inner thoughts.

"Anyway…" Lucas rolled his eyes and smiled. "Orange?" He held up an ugly, dark-orange tuxedo. Just the sight of it made me want to gag.

"Dude… it looks like someone threw up on it. No way. Although…" I moved closer and stretched the fabric so it 'fit' him better. "This color suits you…" I only moved my eyes to look at him and he smiled.

"Ha ha. You're _so _funny Barry. I wish _I _had a sense of humor like _you._" His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "But…" He flipped the suit, pressing it against my body. He placed his free hand on my chest to steady the suit. "This… this could work. You like orange, right?" I scoffed and flipped to my lispy voice.

"Oh ehm gee Luca_ss. _You're _ss_o right! Mirror, pronto, bitch!" I grabbed the suit and ran over to the full length mirror, leaving Lucas in my dust, and in a fit full of giggles. I grabbed one sleeve and stretched it on the length of my arm. I laughed. The suit was _extremely _ugly. I whipped around to see Lucas desperately trying to get a hold of himself. I posed, placing the hand holding the sleeve behind my head. I grabbed the other sleeve cuff and placed that hand on my hip.

"Dude…" He fumbled in his pocket for his phone and took it out, snapping a picture of me and all of my glory. "Dawn's going to get a kick out of this." My stomach churned in agony as I thought about Lucas talking to Dawn. I mean I knew that they were friends and all, but I just didn't really feel comfortable. I shook it off.

"You're just jealou_ss _becau_ss_e _I'm _perfect, and you're not. No one else can be _this _pretty with _no _make up on. _None _what_ssoever_." I lisped out, and he just about died. I rolled my eyes and put the tux back on the rack.

"No? No ugly, vomit tux for you?" I shook my head and spotted my prize.

"Nah, I really think _this_," I pulled a bright pink tuxedo from the rack and held it up, "Is my color. Don't you?" His eyes widened and his eyebrows raised.

"Actually… that isn't that bad looking…" I turned to look at the mirror.

"Hm… maybe…" I checked the pricetag, and gingerly placed it back on the rack. "No thanks…"

"How much?"

"One-thousand fourty-two."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. I'm thinking I'm just going to go with basic black, and have this awesome green and orange striped bowtie I got back awhile ago. It's so me!" I shouted, only milliseconds after realizing how gay I must've sounded.

"I think I'm going to get a black suit too, but my dad has this dark blue and dark red striped tie that I think I'm going to borrow. It'_ss ss_o me too!" He did a happy jump in the air, mocking me with a lisp.

"Wow, you _are _humorous." I laughed and so did he.

"Oooh I got a reply from Dawn." I felt my blood boil slightly, but I calmed down.

"What does it say?"

"Ha. She says that 'you look sexy and should totally buy it'. I think she was kidding…" He added warily. I wanted to say 'No shit Shirley', but decided against it. "Oh, and she reminded us of the shopping trip tomorrow." I nodded.

"Coolio. Ready to buy our stuff?"

"Yep. Let's roll!"

**I like how this is turning out. Soon, very soon (as soon as I get some awesome reviews!), I will continue this fic. Next chappie will be their trip to the mall, then maybe I'll get to the dance. Don't worry, your 'rated M' will get here soon!**

**Oh, and whoever got the reference regarding a certain viral, 'scene-queen' sensation, wins a cookie. A virtual cookie that is! **


	2. Dressed to Impress?

"Meet'cha there. Kay, bye~!" I disconnected the call to Lucas and nodded to Dawn. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded back.

"STARAPTOR, GO!" She yelled and threw a pokéball into the air. A giant bird appeared in mid-air. "Fly us to Veilstone City!" She commanded the feathered pocket monster. The bird flew down and Dawn gracefully jumped onto its feathered back. The staraptor itself was only about four feet off the ground, but it was still pretty big for a bird. I hopped on. "Just hold onto me!" Dawn shouted. I ecstatically obliged. I wrapped my hands carefully around her petite waist and leaned on her. We flew up into the air, and I started to rub her stomach with my thumb gently. I heard her murmur something, but I didn't quite catch exactly what she said. Seeing she wasn't stopping me, I started moving my hand down to the hem of her skirt.

If I couldn't ask Dawn out, then she'd _have _to ask me out.

I let my fingertips slide into her skirt and then I felt a sudden pain in my forearm. I pulled back to see teeth marks indented into my skin, glistening from fresh saliva.

"DON'T GET FRESH WITH ME, BARRY!" She shouted over the wind. I wrapped my arms around her again, sheepishly. I felt embarrassed and ashamed. With a loud _swoop, _we landed in front of the Pokémon center. Dawn retrieved her staraptor and turned towards me angrily. "Are you kidding me, Barry! I can't believe you would do that! I-," She looked up and I followed her eyes to see a big staravia swoop down into town. I knew it was Lucas's. He was the only one in the region who refused to let his 'wittle baby buddy' evolve. I came down to the ground, looking silly hunched over a two and a half foot bird.

"Hey guys!" He said happily, returning his wittle bird back to its pokéball. "Ready to go?" Dawn turned back to me and glared.

"Don't try!" She growled. "Yep!" Her attitude suddenly changed, and she grabbed our hands. "We're going to Wet Sealio first. Beauty Devon said that she was getting her dress there, and I would be _mortified _if she was dressed better than me!" She shouted and skipped into town.

Lucas POV

I savored the ten seconds I got to hold Dawn's hand. I kept a firm grip, making sure to let her know that I was definitely more of a man then _Barry. _

I scoffed. _Barry. _What a wussie name.

We stopped in front of the most girlish store I had ever seen. Dawn skipped inside, and Barry and I followed suit. I recognized a Lass trainer jump out of the store carrying a handful of bags. Barry dodged out of her way, only to run into me, making our hands touch. His hand shocked me because of the static electricity.

"Ouch!" I shouted.

"Sorry! That hurt me too, ya know!" I stuck my tongue out at him and smiled.

We followed Dawn to the dress section as she stared and felt every dress at her height level.

"Oooh look at this one, guys! It's so sparkly! Oh but this one… so soft…" She cooed. "Lucas, Barry! Feel this!" She shouted.

"Dawn calm down it's just a dr-… Oh…" The dress was soft. Barry rubbed the fabric between his fingers and asked,

"How does it stay on? I mean it's soft and all but it doesn't have any straps."

"Barry you're such a dork sometimes! A girl's… well… _bust _holds it up." She blushed and giggled behind her hand.

"Bus-?"

"Boobs, Barry. Bust is another term for boobs." He snickered.

"Oh… you should try it on!" I punched his arm but Dawn laughed.

"You may just be a horn dog, Barry… but… it is a cute dress. I'll try it." She searched through the clothes for her right size, then walked over to the dressing room.

"Just one?" A young attendant asked Dawn.

"Yep!"

"Alright, just to let you know, buy two dresses, get a pair of pumps half off!" The attendant smiled and let us through.

We took our place in front of a wall while Dawn entered a dressing room.

"Lucas?"

"Hm?"

"What are pumps?" I facepalmed.

"Barry…"

"What! Is it another term for boobs or something? Why would they be half off then?"

"No… pumps are a style of shoe." Barry let out a long 'oh' and we waited patiently for Dawn. Seconds past before Barry started talking again. I groaned inwardly. When would the boy just _shut up_?

"That deal doesn't seem like a very good one…" He whispered. I shrugged.

"It really depends what you're in the store for."

"Oh." Silence passed again for about twenty more seconds until Dawn came out, looking lovely.

"Hold on to this please?" She tossed her hat to Barry and turned to the three-paned mirror. She twirled and laughed. The dress was half black and half white, with a medium-sized circle of beading on the side. "It's so cute!" She shouted. I nodded and so did Barry.

"Is it really _that _fun to try on stuff?" She turned to me and slouched.

"Duh. Of course it is. Haven't you ever?" I thought back to yesterday, and decided it didn't count.

"No, not for fun." She laughed.

"Well now you are! Right here! Both of you!" She giggled wildly and ran back into the small fitting room to change. I gave Barry a look and he mirrored it perfectly.

"Do they… do they sell guy's clothes here?" I closed my eyes and solemnly shook my head.

"No Barry… I don't think they do…"

"Dude… this is bad…"

Barry POV

Dawn was going to make Lucas and I dress up. In _girl _clothing! Cross dressing! The Hell!

She ran out of the room and grabbed Lucas and I's wrists.

"You guys stay in here, and I'll go get some dresses…" She grabbed her chin and scanned the both of us. "Hm… I'm going to _guess _a zero since you have no bust… but you can never be too sure. You both are kind of tall… we'll see!" She skipped off happily

"She can't make us do this… right?" Lucas just shook his head.

"You don't know Dawn if you don't think she can't _make _us do anything. She has her ways…" I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"I seriously do not want to see myself in a dress. Why didn't you just tell her that you have tried on clothing before, for the fun of it! What about yesterday!"

"We never tried anything on. Just compared it to our bodies I guess. I don't know! I didn't expect her to do this!" I unfolded my arms and stared at ourselves in the mirror. I had never really seen ourselves together. It was weird. The room was cramped, so we were unusually close to each other.

We chatted occasionally, waiting for Dawn to get back.

"Okay! Okay! I got them! Shoes and all!" She grinned and held up two dresses. One was a white dress that looked very summery. "This is the 'Circle Summer Dress' I guess." She lifted the white dress and handed it to me. "Aaand black flats. For Lucas…" She lifted a simple black dress that had about three inch wide straps and handed it to him. I considered him lucky. It was pretty conservative for a black dress. "'Elastic Zipper-back dress'!" She grinned again, probably just quoting whatever it said on the rack. Lucas groaned loudly as she placed a pair of short high heels on top of the dress. "Kitten heels!"

"Why are you doing this to us, Dawn…?" He groaned. She laughed.

"Well originally it was just for the fun of it, but I think that you guys could potentially help me decide what dress I want to choose. You're like my models. Now I'll get out of your way, while you try those on!" She closed the door and Lucas locked it. He sighed and hung the dress and shoes on the hook of the door. He started stripping off his shirt, revealing semi well-toned muscles. I couldn't help but notice that he was very white.

"W-what are you doing?" He threw his shirt on the ground and gave me a look.

"Really Barry? We have to get almost completely naked to get in a dress. Duh, dude."

"Right… sorry." I stared as he let his black cargo pants fall to the ground. I heard a giggle outside of the door. He took off his shoes, then socks. His thighs were even creamier than his torso, and completely hairless. I knew I looked hairless, because I was blond, so he must've shaved or _something_. I tried so hard not to reach out and touch his legs; just to see though.

"Barry! Take a picture, sheesh!" He exclaimed towards me. I snapped out of my trance and apologized. I started taking off my jacket, but I kept a close watch in the mirror at him. I took my pants and shoes off and held the dress in front of me, finally blocking the view of my best friend. I had no idea what had gone over me. "Oh shit…" He whispered.

"What?" He showed me the back of his dress, which looked like it had been cute up by a 5th grader. There were six strips missing; three on the left and three on the right, that were about three inches tall and stretched about seven inches across.

"Great…" I commented lazily. I was about to step into my dress, but the straps were all tangled against each other. "Lucas? I don't understand this…" I looked over to see him about to step into his dress. He looked to see my problem and nodded. He dropped his dress to the ground and grabbed my dress. He made the straps better and opened the entrance of the dress wide.

"Just step in, I'll help you. They cross in the back, that's why its confusing." I smiled and put one leg in, then the other. Slowly, he pulled up the dress. The back of his hand gently brushed against my groin, making me bite my lip to hold in a moan.

_IT WAS A LIGHT LITTLE TOUCH! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, MAN! _My mind's voice sounded like my father's. _THINK OF DAWN. YOU LIKE HER, RIGHT? THEN STOP BEING SO INTO THIS WHOLE THING! _

"Sorry…" I apologized to the voice. I couldn't it help it. The dude was in his underwear too, and having him touch me like that was just… a little shocking.

"What? Put you arms through the straps…"

"Nothing, sorry." I did as told and checked myself out in the mirror. I didn't look half bad, but the dress was sagging, nearing my chest. "It seems a little… loose…" I commented, but Lucas just shook his head.

"No, just turn around." I did, and I felt his hands on my back.

"W-what're you doing now?"

"Relax, I'm not going to rape you or anything, I'm just going to tie the bow." He did, then I took another look at myself. I looked pretty fine. I slipped on the flats and turned to look at my back. "Cute." Lucas smirked and I stuck my tongue out.

"Jerk. Let's just see you in your dress." I watched as he slipped the dress on with ease. He looked at the mirror, holding the straps of the dress on his shoulders.

"Barry? Can you zip me up?" He turned and stuck his butt out slightly. _Why did you notice that. _I grabbed the bottom of the zipper and pulled the small clasp up, until it was as far as it could go. I let my hands linger, running my fingers lightly over his exposed skin. "Ha stop Barry, that tickles!" Again, I was knocked out of my trance and apologized.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it! Your skin is so soft!" Lucas growled playfully and ran a finger across my half-clothed chest.

"Your skin isn't bad either bro!" We laughed, but his finger stayed. His expression grew serious, and he flattened his hand onto my chest.

"What're you doin', _bro_?" I asked suspiciously.

"I don't know… you're very soft. Just wondering if you rest of you is like that…" A heavy blush settled on my face as he rubbed my chest and moved his hand to my back. While his right hand stayed there, his left traveled down to my thigh, crumpling the white cotton as it slowly, very slowly, traveled up. It felt sensational. His hands were warm and slightly calloused, but it felt nice for them to be running over me. I closed my eyes and hummed as his right hand brought me into an embrace. His left hand stayed put, at least eight inches from my groin. He hugged me tighter, his hand getting closer and closer to my rising man meat.

"Lucas… we can't… do…" I tried to comment but I was so focused on the pleasure he _wasn't _giving me. I kind of spaced out. We stood there for a couple more seconds until Dawn yelled,

"What's taking you guys so long! Stop standing around, I want to see!" I thanked her silently. I liked Lucas, but I didn't know if I was ready to 'love' him. He was acting a bit too out of character for my case anyway. Obviously my body was enjoying it though…

"Agh! Sorry! I don't know what came over me!" He exclaimed, jumping back into the door.

"You okay in there?"

"Yeah! Fine!"

"Lucas it's okay. I'm fine. It's not like you hurt me. It was just a little… weird. That's all. This just isn't the time and place, and I don't think… I don't think we're the right people." My heart tore as I said that, but Lucas nodded and smiled.

"Glad this didn't change anything." He slipped on his 'kitten heels' and we took one last body check in the mirror. "Not bad. Not bad at all. For a dress at least… we look kind of gangly though." He opened the door and I followed him out. Dawn squealed.

"Ohmigoodness you guys look _soooo _cute!" Dawn ooh'd and awh'd at our appearances as I just blushed. "Now do a spin for me! Barry, you, because your dress is flowy!"

"Really, Dawn?" She nodded excitedly, so I did. I felt the dress lift up to mid-thigh, then it came back down.

"Cuuute! But the dress is basically transparent, so your orange underwear is blinding." Both her and Lucas had a good laugh while I just shrugged.

"I can't help if orange is my favorite color, okay?" I asked defensively, but smiling to make sure they new I was joking.

"So what's the verdict, Dawn? These shoes are getting uncomfortable…" She cocked her head and looked at both of us for a couple more seconds.

"Well… before I decide… I need you guys to hug."

"WHAT!" We both yelled in unison.

"Sh!" She put her finger to her lips, but nodded. "Yeah!"

"Why?" We asked, quieter, yet still simultaneously.

"Because, I just think it would be cute! You guys are best friends anyway, what's a little man hug gonna do?" I sighed and turned towards Lucas, who moped to me. He mouthed 'sorry' and wrapped his arms around me. It lasted two seconds, yet all of our electricity passed to each other in that instant. I didn't know if Lucas noticed, but if he didn't, it was his loss. "Awh. Yep. I'm buyin' both!" She exclaimed. "Please take those off, and I'm going to find some cute accessories. Man, this dance is going to be so much fun!"

"Which one are you going to where though?" She shrugged.

"I dunno. I'll try 'em on when I get home. Anyway, take your time or whatever. I know I'm going to be a while, so you're welcome to talk smack about me when I'm gone!" She laughed, but her face turned serious. "That was a joke. Don't talk smack." She bounced off and I shrugged.

Lucas POV

I let Barry enter first and I followed. I closed the door and locked it. I turned around to see Barry undoing the adorable bow on his back.

I regretted what I had done. I wanted to touch him again so bad, but after his little 'speech', I know he'd get angry at me. Or we'd lose our friendship.

"Barry, can you unzip me now?" I asked after his dress fell to the ground. I couldn't help but blush at the erection in his underwear, which was creating a tiny wet spot at the tip.

"Yes yes I have a boner. Amazing. Take a picture!" He winked and nodded. He stepped close and held onto my shoulder, and pulled the zipper down with his other hand. "So Lucas?" He asked after my dress was off.

"Yeah?" I slipped on my pants and slid down on the floor to put on my shoes. He did the same.

"I was wondering, why were you pushing your hand up my leg?" I hid my face by 'hiding' it behind my bent leg as I tied my shoe.

"I-I don't know. I was kind of lost in the moment I guess…"

"No kidding. You don't have to be embarrassed though; I'm just reminding you of that. We all make mistakes." I started on my other shoe. He was right, but the pit of my stomach was saying otherwise.

"Thanks. Again, I'm sorry for that, I seriously don't know what happened." I did know.

Barry was just so damn… attractive. His girlish features made him even more vulnerable looking than Dawn. He was cute, with his golden locks always framing his beautiful face.

"'Tis okay. Dude, I can't wait for the dance now. I think it's going to be awesome!" I stood up and grabbed my shirt from the floor.

"You're so right. I really want to dance with Beauty Lindsay." Barry stood up too, putting his shirt back over his defined torso.

"Oh you just want to dance with her because she has a nice rack!"

"Oh yeah! Well who do you want to dance with?" He interrogated, and I just laughed.

"I'm more of a Beauty Valerie myself."

"Oh psh." We walked out and into the part of the store. I looked over to see Barry carrying the dresses. I heard giggling, and I looked over to see a birdkeeper walk past us. "Yeah you laugh! They're not ours, okay!" Barry shouted. We found Dawn and handed her the dresses.

"This?" She held up a little black and white striped ponyta up to her neck. "_Or… _this?" She replaced the small Pokémon with a small cluster of hearts and fake jewels. It looked tacky.

"Ponyta definitely-,"

"That one-,"

"Barry!"

"Lucas!" He shouted. We both disagreed on Dawn's choice of necklace.

"That one is _way _tacky!"

"Yeah, but a black and white striped _ponyta_? Talk about girly!"

"Hello! She _is _a girl. That's why she should get that one." Barry crossed his arms and huffed.

"_Fine!" _

He was so cute when he pouted…

**The dance is up next. Sorry, this chapter turned out longer than I expected. **

**All of the dresses and jewelry are based off of Wet Seal items, except for the shoes. I really wish someone that was awesome at fan art would draw them cross dressing… DX. **

**Like it? Review!**

**(And someone, please, if you draw 'em, let me know!)**


	3. And it Starts

I watched Lucas button up his white undershirt as I did the same.

"So you seriously think you're going to get the nerve to ask Beauty Devon to dance?" He asked once he noticed me watching him.

"Not Devon, Beauty Lindsay. Remember? The one with the nice rack." He gave me a look that said 'Riight, how could I forget…?' "Yeah well I'd bet almost anything that you won't work up the nerve to ask Beauty Valerie to dance. Oh wait, question."

"Wow hater. And shoot." I took off my pants and couldn't help but notice Lucas's gaze fixated on me. Not at my face either.

"So just because we aren't taking her to the dance, does that mean we can't actually dance with her either?"

"Hm…" He put his dress slacks on and buttoned them. "Yeah I don't think that would be good. We'd end up pushing each other out of the way just to dance with her."

"Point taken. Oh, 'nother question."

"Do you have a mirror in here?"

"I'm askin' the questions here!" I laughed and opened up my closet door to reveal a full length mirror.

"Thanks. Anyway, what's your question now?" He wrapped his tie around his neck and started to tie it; a skill I had no idea how anyone could master. It was so complicated…

"Well… do you know how to tie a bowtie? One time my dad tried to show me but now I can't do it bec-,"

"Yeah. Hold on." He put it through the loop and tightened it so it fit loosely around his neck, but not loose enough to fall off. "Kay. Tie?" I handed it to him, and he put his arms around my neck.

I wasn't really paying attention on how he did it, but seconds later I had a snazzy looking bowtie around my neck.

"Were you paying attention _at all _on how I just tied that?" I shook my head and he laughed. "Ah whatever. It's not really that big of a deal. "I'm sure whoever you end up marrying, they'll know how." His face split into a grin and I punched his arm.

"Well I hope they know how to slow dance, because I don't know how to do that either." I slapped a hand across my face and covered my mouth. I guessed it didn't seem like that big of a deal to the normal person, but I was ashamed to say that I had no idea how dance. Lucas just looked at me, quirking an eyebrow.

"Seriously? All this time you were all excited on dancing with Miss Boobylicious, and you don't even know how to?" I snickered at 'Boobylicious', but nodded. "Jeez. Well want me to show you?" I looked at the floorboards and swayed on my heels a little.

"You'd do that?" I asked quietly. I sat down to start putting on my dress shoes and he 'mhm'd'. I didn't really want to dance with him, because of the whole incident yesterday, but in the depth of my mind, I kind of wanted to repeat the incident.

"Duh. You're my best friend; I wouldn't want to embarrass yourself on the dance floor. I finished tying the second shoe, then I smiled up at him.

"Thanks dude."

"Don't mention it. Do you have any slow CD's or whatever? Like appropriate dance music or anything?" He walked over to my shelves and starting poking around the books and various trinkets.

"Uh yeah hold on." I hiked myself up and jumped over to the general direction of where he was looking. "Riiight…" I used my finger to scan the shelf, then grabbed a familiar CD, "Here!" I pulled it out and rushed over to my CD player. I popped the CD out of its case and placed it into the machine.

"What is it?" I pressed play and waited for the music to start.

"Well, it's this band called Nine Inch Nails. They're kind of twisted, but this CD is really calm, instrumental only."

"Nine Inch Nails? Interesting band name…" I shrugged and stepped closer to my friend.

"Yeah well, it's the only 'slow' song I have. We'll have to deal."

"Whatever." He grabbed my wrist and dragged us to the center of the room. A slow, melodic piano melody started to sound through the room, and Lucas looped his hands around my waist. "Okay…" He whispered. "Put your hands on my shoulders. In this situation, I'm the guy, and you're the girl."

"Why do _I _have to be the girl?" I whined, but he just rolled his eyes.

"Because I'm teaching you. Now just sway back and forth with me. This is the simplest, and all you're going to need to know for the dance tonight. Which is in…" He leaned back and checked the time. "Twenty minutes. We have enough time." We stepped to the right, then the left and back again, slowly.

The song climaxed a little, adding a calming chorus of 'oooh's' to the piano. Lucas pulled me in closer, linking his hands together behind my back. I held onto his neck and closed my eyes as we just swayed with each other.

"This isn't so bad…" I commented quietly, and he took a deep breath.

"Yeah... it really isn't." The piano stopped, and a white noise type sound started to begin. Lucas took a bigger step backwards spun us slowly. "Want to learn a different one?" I nodded into his shoulder and we parted. "Do you have any waltzy songs?" I shook my head. "This will have to do then." Right on cue, the piano started playing again, making a nice accompaniment to the light static.

He grabbed my hand and lifted it to about shoulder height in mid-air, then placed his other hand on my waist again.

"Put your hand on my shoulder." He commanded softly. "Now just follow wherever I'm going. You're going to have to be in my position when the real dance starts, but you'll do fine with that." He took a giant step forward, and I backed up.

To the right… left… back… forwards… left….

The piano melody started to slow, and so did we.

"Now, you have to dip the girl," He leaned forward, "Just lean back. I won't let you fall." I did, and steadily he dipped me until I was about a foot from the ground. "This is where you'd kiss the girl, but I don't think that will be happening with us." I laughed.

"Why not?" I joked as he lifted me back up and walked over to stop the music. He turned to me and pointed to his mouth.

"These lips are reserved for my dancing partner of the evening. _Preferably _a girl. You want to try and lead?" I shrugged.

"Whatever I guess. Practice makes perfect." He nodded and hit 'back' on the stereo. The white noise started over and he came back. I grabbed his hand and lifted it to shoulder length. I put my hand on his waist and he put his hand on my shoulder. I sighed and we started to move.

Lucas POV

I could barely contain my excitement. I was actually dancing with _Barry_! I could've never predicted this would happen. But it was, and Barry wasn't actually that bad of a dancer, considering his normal tendencies to crash into people.

A minute passed and the song slowed. Barry dipped me, not as far as I did to him, and we stayed like that for a couple seconds. He closed his amber eyes… leaned down and…

"Ha just kidding bro!" He 'picked' me up and rushed to turn off the CD player. I swiped fake sweat and tried to laugh it off.

"Woah you almost got me there, man!" I was dying on the inside. I couldn't believe he almost kissed me. And it was a _joke_!

"Uh huh. You seemed to be a little into it when I first started goin' down…" I prayed he was joking.

"Oh yeah, totally." I tried to layer my voice with sarcasm.

"Yeah yeah. So are we going to go or what?"

"Yep. Let's head out."

"Oh, and we're _not _taking your staravia. There is _no _way that both of us could fit on her." I faked a sad face and laughed.

"Alrighty." I put on my blazer and we ran downstairs, Barry about a million miles ahead of me, as always. Once outside, he unleashed his staraptor and we flew to Hearthome.

Throughout the trip, I was kind of out of it, drifting in and out of real life and a dream. I felt Barry sort of vibrate against my face that was pressed against his back, so I fugred he was speaking.

"What did you say?" I yelled.

"You're acting weird, Lucas!" He shouted.

"Sorry!" I shouted, and leaned back so I wasn't so close, even though I didn't really know what I was doing.

Barry POV

My best friend was acting different, and I was torn between liking it, and not.

I mean it wasn't that he did anything bad while in the air, but being suspended in such a rare environment gave me time to think about yesterday.

I enjoyed it, but he was my best friend, _and _a guy. My crush was Dawn, and I wanted to do anything I could to make sure my best guy friend _stayed _my best guy friend. I spotted the town below, and we landed right in front of the Poké Center. I returned staraptor back into his pokéball and turned to Lucas. I stepped closer to him and asked into his ear,

"What's up with you, man? I was just thinking about yesterday and…?" I leaned back to look at his face, which was shadowed by his hair, not to mention that day was quickly turning into evening. Despite barely being able to distinguish his face, I could see a hint of blush painted on his cheeks.

"I… I don't know. Sometimes… I just kind of find you irresistible…" I blushed back at his comment. Irresistible? That was an appropriate answer in my book.

"Really?" I bent down so I could look into his grey eyes, and he just closed them and nodded. "Wow Lucas… so that explains yesterday…?" He nodded again.

"I'm really sorry Barry. I didn't mean to try and go that far. You're just… it's just…" I put a comforting hand on his shoulder and shook my head.

"We don't have to talk about this right now. We'll talk about it later, alright? We'll have fun. Listen," I half-cupped my ear in the direction of the Pokémon Contest Hall, "I already hear the music."

We started walking towards the Pokémon Contest hall. The event was being held in front of the ginormas building. Once we turned the corner, the center was filled with people of all ages, dressed in formalwear. I spotted elderly couples twirling, kids jumping, and other teenagers standing around, trying to look 'cool'. I had never seen so many different people all in one place. It made me quickly forget about Lucas and I's 'dilemma'.

"Barry! Lucas!" I turned to see Dawn running towards us, desperately trying to hold up the black and white dress she first tried on at Wet Sealio. I sighed. I figured that she only made us try on the dresses, _just _to see us humiliate ourselves.

"You look really nice, Dawn." Lucas commented, and Dawn giggled and blushed.

"Awh thanks Luke-y. You don't look too bad yourself!" I turned to see Lucas blushing a little too. I felt a _little _jealous, but not too bad knowing that he kind of liked me too. "And Barry, nice tie! Anyway, you guys seen Swimmer Jessica around? She said earlier she had something to tell me." I shook my head, and out of my peripheral vision I saw Lucas do the same. "Hm. Weird. Alright, well drinks and refreshments are on the side of the building, and that's where mostly all of the trainers are. We're going to be playing some games later, and apparently there's going to be contests for the cutest couples." She tapped her nose and looked up into the sky. "Oh!" Her finger pointed up in realization and she said, "Barry, rumor going around that you only want to dance with Beauty Lindsay _just _because she's a D-cup. So either I'd stay away from her this eveing, or else I'd be really, really, _really _charming towards her. No so-called 'crashing' into her, m'kay?" I blushed.

"Fiine _Mom_. And how the Hell would something like that get out?" I mentally facepalmed. I just joked around with Dawn, calling her _Mom. _What was wrong with me? She was supposed to be my crush, not my parental figure. She laughed.

"Mom? That's new. And who knows. Gossip travels fast. Anyway, and one more thing, uh…" She tapped her nose again and looked down. "Hm… totally forgot. I'll come find you if I remember. If you see Jessica, tell me!"

"Alright. See ya later Dawn."

"Bye."

"Bye guys!" She held the top of her dress and ran off somewhere else.

"That was… interesting…" Lucas commented, and I agreed.

"Did she help plan this event?" I asked, not remembering how I heard about it.

"Duh dude. That's why she's so frantic tonight. Let's go get some snacks." We walked over, passing a couple of bird keepers, and some swimmer. We arrived at the side of the building to see a giant buffet table, filled to the brim with various snack foods and candies.

"Skittles!" I shouted happily and bounced over to the table. I grabbed a huge handful, and kept an eye out for Lindsay.

"Who is singing this song?" I heard someone asked. I focused on the music and shrugged, even though I wasn't even talking to them.

"Justin Bibarel." Lucas said.

"Justin? But isn't it a girl singing?" Lucas laughed.

"Nope. That's just his voice."

"Catchy." The 'swimmer' type said back, and went on talking to another swimmer, who I recognized as Swimmer Erica.

"Dude, how do you know that?" I asked Lucas, who was stuffing his face with mini-meat sandwiches. He swallowed and asked,

"The Justin Bibarel thing?" I nodded and he shrugged. "I blame it on Dawn. She's obsessed with the guy."

"Figures…" I grabbed another handful of Skittles and noticed the song change. "So who's this?"

"Mm, I believe it's Lady Poké. The song… I don't know what it's called."

"Seriously bro! Stop listening to the radio. Or stop talking to Dawn. You're creeping me out with your knowledge!" I raised my arms to exclaim my point, to send my Skittles go flying everywhere. "What the Hell! Why do they always run away!" I heard someone shout in anger at the bombard of my Skittles, and Lucas just snickered.

"You're a tart. So are we just going to stand here, flinging Skittles at people, or are we actually going to dance?"

"You're just mad at my Skittle skill is all. And no, let's go find Beauty Valerie for you." He punched me, but I punched him back.

"Don't say it so loud!" I smiled.

"LET'S GO FIND BEAUTY V-,"

"ASS!" He shut slapped a hand across my mouth to stop me from saying anything else embarrassing. I just licked his hand. "Gross dude. But fine, let's go. This song is a slow one. Go find your little friend, and I'll find mine." We split directions as I searched the group for Lindsay. I asked a couple of people, and I finally found her, talking to some fisherman.

"Heey Lindsay!"

"_Beauty _Lindsay to you, asshole. What do you want? Can't you see I'm in the middle of a conversation here?" Wow, rude.

"Well I was just wondering… if you wanted to dance with me?" I smiled sweetly, but she wasn't having it.

"Ha, so you can just _fall _on me like the last time we talked?" She used air quotes when she said fell. I thought back to the event. I guessed it wasn't an _actual _fall, but it was close enough.

"No no no!" I just want to dance with you! I think you're very-,"

"Beautiful? Wow Barry, you sure are one helluva genius. So intuitive!" I scowled at her bitchyness. Fire with fire time.

"Gee, been reading the dictionary _Bitchy _Lindsay? Intuitive is a pretty big word to just be tossing it around." She turned to me, away from the fisherman, and dropped a hip to place her hand on it.

"'_Bitchy_' Lindsay? Haven't heard _that _one before. Just get lost, dude. Go be… go be gay with your buddy Lucas. Everyone knows you two have some 'thing' going on. Remember to use lube!" I blushed, but it went unnoticed thanks to the dim lighting. I started to raise my arm to punch her, but I quickly reminded myself she was a girl, and that you should never hit girls. I sighed and shrugged. I stepped closer and she put her free arm up, the one that wasn't holding the drink, as I spoke.

"Lindsay, I don't care if you're a swimmer, bird keeper, cowgirl or even collector, but the way you're acting, you'd still be 'Bitch' Lindsay. I would suggest taking some midol, and reminding your little friend Corey that you're probably a little too young for him. Kay?" I looked to the guy and he squeezed his fist.

"You ass!" She shouted and threw her drink at me. It splashed all over my face, my hair, and I could feel it drip down my shirt and blazer. It burned slightly. Another tux ruined. Dad was going to be pissed, especially since I reeked of alcohol. I would smell like a drunk all evening. I rolled my eyes and walked away, trying to find Lucas. People gave me looks as I passed by, but I didn't care. I was pissed, and I was ready to give Lucas a piece of my mind. It was because of him she called me gay. Someone probably spread that rumor because they saw Lucas giving me googly-eyes or something. Bastard.

I looked around the plaza, and finally saw him holding Beauty Valerie's hands as they stood, talking to each other. I smirked. This would be good.

I stomped in front of the two, and immediately Lucas released one of the girl's hands and waved it in front of his face.

"Whoo Barry. Getting' into the drinks already? You know we're still a bit underage for that, right?" I growled and looked at Valerie.

"Beauty Valerie? I need to have a bit of a talk with Lucas here, and we need to be alone. Can you please go away for a bit? He'll find you later."

"Oh. Okay. Well be safe, it's pretty dark." She looked at Lucas. "Wouldn't want any wild Pokémon hurting my wittle Luke-y Poo!" He laughed and she walked to find one of her friends. I grabbed Lucas's elbow and dragged him to the snack table.

"Dude! What are you doing! I was really hitting it off with Val!" I laughed and grabbed a handful of skittles, then dragged him to the west gate to Amity Square.

"Yeah well isn't that just _dandy _for you." I remarked cattily and we entered the room that was right before the park itself.

"Wow someone sure is being a grumpy bumpkins. What's the matter; Beauty Lindsay put off by the excess amount of vodka you're wearing?"

"Okay, Lucas? Shut up." We exited the small building, and I ran past the reception counter, dragging Lucas behind me.

"Wait! You're supposed to have a cute Pokémon with you!" The lady at the counter shouted. I rolled my eyes and yelled back,

"This is my cute Pokémon!"

"WHAT!" Lucas screamed while we bumped up the stairs. I ran and finally we got behind two trees, which were pretty secluded from everything else. Well, the main part of the park at least.

Lucas POV

Either Barry was really, really, really drunk, or just crazy, because he completely ruined my chances with Valerie. We were actually getting along, and she seemed to really like me. But no! My crazy best friend decided to drag me to some part, reeking of vodka, which he isn't even allowed to drink. Why couldn't he just go stare at Lindsay or something?

Out of breath, I sat on the ground at the base of the trees Barry dragged us to. He sat down to, but he wasn't out of breath, obviously used to running around like that. I huffed and said,

"Bro, what the _Hell _has gotten into you? Why are you acting like this?" I hugged my knees to my chest and breathed out heavily. It was dark, so I couldn't see his face, but I figured he was scowling when he said,

"Because of you! This smell is because of you! It's all your fault. All. Your. Fucking. Fault!" Woah. He rarely used the f-word. But what he said… he was drinking because of me?

"Wait, why were you drinking because of me? Does this have to do with…?" I thought back to yesterday and groaned. "Barry I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that, it's just-,"

"Lucas, let me get something straight. I wasn't drinking. I never have, and I don't plan to anytime soon. And I _certainly _wouldn't be drinking because of you. But I did get a drink_ thrown_ on me by defending our very _straight _relationship." I raised an eyebrow.

"A drink? Who were you talking to that was talking about 'us'?" I used air quotes for 'us', even though he probably couldn't see them.

"Lindsay. That bitch, yes, she was drinking, was saying how I should just go off and be gay with you, because apparently that's what everyone's been saying! That we're gay!" He shouted. "Damn it! Stupid fucking Skittles!" I held back a laugh. What was up with him and dropping his Skittles?

"She called us gay? But why? It's not like we've been groping each other in public or anything. And I can't believe she was drinking…"

"I know. But thanks to you, _everyone, _think that we're gay for each other!"

"That's not necessarily true. Dawn hasn't mentioned anything-," I was about to go on about how Valerie didn't either, but Barry interrupted me.

"I bet she did! That's why she made us dress up. That's why she made us _hug_! Don't you get it Lucas! It's probably because of me, because they think _I'm _gay, no shock there, but it's probably because of _your _actions that they think we're a couple. Non-stop, all you've been doing is staring at me, and touching me!"

"Hey! You're making me sound like a freaking Chester Molester!" I started to get defensive, and my neck hairs started to rise. "I haven't been 'touching' you all of this time. Only at Wet Sealio!" He scoffed.

"You can't deny the staring though. Don't think I haven't noticed you ogling me this whole time, Lucas." I leaned back into the tree and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I seriously doubt that they think we're gay because of that." He just growled.

"I'm sure. I just think that we…" I paused and I heard the grass shift a little. "Oh…" He sighed. "We're fighting…" He observed and I widened my eyes to go into 'no shit' mode.

"Duh. What'd you think we're doing?" I heard the fabric crunch together. I faintly saw he was shrugging.

"No, I mean that's kind of why this whole thing started. We promised we wouldn't go with Dawn, so we wouldn't fight. And because of that, we danced together and came here on the same bird."

"I'm pretty sure we would've danced together anyway, since you didn't know how. And sure, but we would've been fighting a lot more if we chose to see who would take Dawn." He did a 'hm' and I heard his suit shuffle together. I felt a warmer presence, and I could feel he was sitting right next to me.

"I guess this whole thing isn't your fault. I was being kind of a bitch to Beauty Lindsay. But how can _everyone _think we're gay for each other?" He leaned his knees against mine and I felt his head starting to rest on my shoulder.

"Uhm, I'd guess because of stuff like this." He laughed.

"Well girls do this to other girls all the time, and I don't see why guys can't do it to each other!" He exclaimed. I nodded.

"It's just not what we, as men, are prone to do. I don't know. It's kind of unfair at times. Man, you seriously reek." He sat up, and I heard him sniff.

"Yeah, I guess so. I think I'm ready to have my first taste of alcohol now." I heard the sound of saliva and he growled. "Gross. It burns. Want to try?" I felt my body freeze.

"Barry? You… you want me to lick you?" He laughed and sighed.

"Well I don't _want _you to, but how else are you going to have your first drink at fourteen?"

"I wouldn't technically be drinking."

"Still. First taste then." I really couldn't miss this opportunity to lick Barry consensually. Not that I'd ever lick him otherwise. I thought on it, then leaned in near his face, sticking my tongue out.

"Well are you gon-,"

Barry POV

I felt a slimy substance on my lips. Had Lucas just… _licked _my _mouth_? No, his tongue was still there. We were both in shock, and all we could do would be to sit there, silent, tongue touching lip, lip touching tongue. I felt strange, and I had no idea what was making me decide to do it, but I parted my mouth and engulfed his tongue in, tilting my head so we had full lip contact without nose interference. I felt his tongue slide out, so I took the opportunity to taste his mouth. I placed my hand on the back of his head, intertwining my fingers with his thick hair. I leaned in harder and held his head closer.

After a few seconds, Lucas finally joined in on the fun. His mouth started to move against mine, and I felt his tongue slide against mine. I moaned slightly, enjoying the strange friction our two muscles were making against each other.

After ten seconds of full on making out, Lucas pulled back and took a deep breath. He gasped for air and asked,

"What're we doing? I-I thought you didn't… didn't want people to think we were gay?" I shook my head.

"Not if it means we can't do this. Just kiss me again!"

"Well… get on your back."

"Why?"

"So your mouth is more accessible."

"You just want to feel what it's like to dominate me. I'm onto you, mister." I shook my finger, 'scolding' him.

"I've dominated you in a billion Pokémon battles. Please, just get on your back. I'm pretty sure it'll feel better." I did as I was told and he commented before getting on top of me, "By the way, you taste like Skittles."

"Good thing?"

"Very." I grinned and thanked my candy addiction. I felt him climb on me and straddle my hips. I felt our hard-ons through the thin fabric, and I let out a low groan.

"God… L-Lucas…"

"Like that?" He rubbed his crotch against mine harder, causing me to grip the grass feverishly.

"D-don't stop…" He continued for a second or two before bending down and licking my cheek.

"It does burn… I kind of like it though." He leaned down and stayed there, while continually rubbing our groins together in a solid rhythm. He licked my face a little more, then started kissing me again. His beat slowed from mildly fast to slow and drawn out. I moaned into his mouth, barely containing the urge to reach down and pump myself to orgasm. He hummed into my mouth and I finally decided to switch things up.

I braced myself against Lucas's weight and attempted to push him off of me.

"Barry?" He got off, and I told him to lie down. He did, and I climbed on top of him. I started to undo his pants, but he moved my hands to do it for me. I took off my damp jacket and threw it somewhere else. I lifted myself off of him and pulled his pants down to his knees. I undid my pants and pulled them halfway down to. I lie down on top of my best friend, making our boners touch through even thinner fabric.

"Sh-… it…" He gasped at the contact. I started to move back and forth on top of him, but it was doing me more pleasure still than it seemed to do to him. I sat up I leaned my head back and moaned loudly into the air. I felt his hands on my chest, grasping at my shoulders to come back down. I did, but felt myself being pulled down fast, then found myself underneath Lucas again.

"Someone… has a… power problem…" He laughed slightly and scooted off of my legs. "Luke?" I asked.

"Don't call me Luke, _Bear_."

"LUCAS!" I screamed as I felt something warm and wet on my clothed erection.

Lucas POV

Luke. Bah.

I tongued the tip of his penis roughly, causing Barry to squirm underneath my knees.

"Lucas… oh my God… Dude…" I chuckled at 'dude'. I hummed a little and used my two hands to massage the clothed shaft. "I'm going to cum Lucas. I'm not cumming in my underwear." He panted. I slipped off his briefs, causing his erection to pop up.

I took it all in, gagging a little as the tip spilled a salty liquid into the back of my throat. I hummed more, and pushed down as far as I could to the base of his shaft.

"Ready… L-Lucas!" He whined, and I felt bursts of warm liquid run down my throat. "Oh-h Lu-,"

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING! GET OUT OF MY PARK THIS INSTANT! I SHOULD CALL THE POLICE ON YOU!" I tumbled backwards, almost spitting out the excess semen that I had yet to swallow. I bright light shined down, and I finally got a good look at the very sweaty, very scared looking Barry. I jumped up and started to pull my pants up. I bent down to grab Barry's blazer as he jumped up to. "Barry! You're Palmer's son! I shoul-,"

"Ma'am, please don't tell my father. I'm begging you, he can't know about this." I squinted through the light to see it was a park keeper, the one that kept the eastern entrance. She huffed and the light shifted.

"Oh really? And give me one reason why not? You're here after hours, without a cute Pokémon no less! And doing queer, sexual acts! There a billions of reason why I should tell your dad. And you!" She turned her light on me, and I put my hand up to shade my eyes from the light. "You… Your father… he works with Professor Rowan, correct? Ohh, you boys will be in trouble for a long, long time." I handed Barry his jacket and he spoke again.

"Please, just don't tell. We would really just prefer for this whole ordeal not to get out."

"Then why did you do it in the first place!" He sighed.

"I was upset, and what started off as comforting me turned into satisfying me. I'm sorry, and it won't happen again. How about we make it up to you, and in return, you tell no one, not even your diary, about what you've seen?" I shrugged. Barry was pretty good at getting himself out of trouble.

"Well…" Through the light I saw the woman scratch her head. "Fine. Deal. But what will you do for me?"

"How about we help maintain the park!" I piped up.

"Hm. Yes, that could work. Fine. You'll be coming here at eleven o'clock, in the A.M! Is that clear, boys?"

"Yes ma'am." We said simultaneously.

"Good. Now shoo!" Barry ran miles ahead of me, or what it seemed like, as I sprinted after him.

**This chapter turned out to be a lot longer than I expected. There will be more awesomeness, but for now, I need to get the plot to move forward a little. I estimate this next chapter will be the last. **

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**Oh, and when it comes to this pairing, who do you think should be seme, and who do you think should be uke?**

**PS I'm going on hiatus, so there won't be another chapter for quite some time. Thanks~!**


	4. Awards

"Oh my God where have you guys been! You missed the best song ever!" Dawn screamed when I finally caught up to Barry. We were standing off to the side of the plaza, and everyone in the center had there hands in the air.

"Lemme guess? Babie by Justin Bibarel guy?" Barry asked, hands on hips.

"NO!" She crossed her arms and huffed. "It was The Time by Justin Bibarel!" Barry giggled.

"Well _excuuse _me!"

"Yeah yeah whatever. Where have you guys been anyway? And Barry! What have you been drinking! Shame on you!" She scolded and I stepped in for Barry, stepping beside him instead of behind.

"We took a walk because that girl, Beauty Lindsay, spilled her drink on him."

"On purpose?" Dawn questioned, and I nodded.

"Huh. Well pretty soon, we're going to be doing the prizes. It should be fun. I'm going to guess after this song. We already did the voting, so it'll be fun. You guys were actually nominated for some stuff too!" She offered, and Barry shook his head and cringed.

"Please tell me not as a _couple_, right?" She laughed, but her jovial expression turned around.

"Uh… well actually yes. I'm not going to tell you for what though. You'd get mad. But don't be mad now! I doubt you won. _I'm pretty sure Psychic Maxwell and Psychic Mitchell already took the cake on it anyway…_" She whispered the last part while looking at the ground, but she said it loud enough to where both Barry and I were stunned. "See ya!" She skipped off, holding the hem of her dress again. I looked at Barry, who wiped the 'sweat' off of his brow.

"Did they find out?" I whispered. I started to move towards the snack bowl, because it was most comfortable to talk around food.

"I sure hope not. Then we'd be ridiculed of our relationship and made fun of! I do _not_ want that. I have a reputation to uphold, you know!" He yelled in my ear over the music. I laughed as we finally made it to the bowl.

"You? Reputation? Them knowing that would actually uphold your rep. Everyone thinks you're gay, remember?" I set the nomination aside. I just hoped that Maxwell and Mitchell got voted for the best pair of guy friends, not anything else.

"Psh." He grabbed _another _handful of Skittles and starting eating.

"Hey! Be careful with those."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Anyway, that's not what I mean. My small 'claim to fame' is people _thinking _I'm gay, but they no I'm not. I've purposely run into girls, remember?" I snatched a mini sandwich and walked away from the table so no one could hear our conversation.

"Go on…"

"So they know I'm not gay. I just act like it. So them knowing I actually am would turn their world's upside-down, then-,"

"No it wouldn't. But continue." He snorted.

"ANYWAY! Sheesh. Anyway, my bigger claim to fame is that my father is Palmer. Everyone knows him. So it would ruin him too, and I'd be in _big _trouble."

"You'd be in trouble for being gay?" He raised his eyebrow.

"El duh. Of course I would. Wouldn't you?" I thought about it. My father was actually pretty liberal about that stuff.

"Mm actually no, I wouldn't." Barry ate his last Skittle, then made his way back to the table. I was proud he ate them all without throwing any.

"Well sucks for me I guess. He always has been a little strict. But that's my point. It would ruin me, it would ruin you. We just have to keep… 'this', secret. Alright? Don't tell anyone."

"Not even Dawn?" I finished off my sandwich and grabbed a lemonade from the cooler.

"Not even Dawn." He looked at me with his large amber eyes and pursed his lips. "_Promise_?" He asked firmly, and I nodded.

"Promise." His lips curled upwards into a cute little smile, and he nodded. He looked over back towards the plaza.

"Come one, I think they're starting the awards." I groaned inwardly, remembering what Dawn had said.

Barry POV

I grabbed Lucas's sleeve, making sure to avoid his hand completely. It was tempting though.

We ran by familiar couples and people, and I didn't know it was a trick of the mind, but I could've sworn they were laughing.

We made it to the very center of Hearthome City plaza right as Fantina started talking up on a temporary wood stage in front of the contest building. Bright lights were being shown down onto the stage, barely illuminating the standing area where we were. Maybe no one would notice if I grabbed his hand…

"Bonjour my lovelies~! Today is the first annual Dance of Spring, hosted by yours truly~! Now, I will be telling you all the _fabuleux _winners of the various categories thought up by the wonderful trainers of the dance planning committee~! First I'll tell you the categories, the nominees, and the winner~!" She threw her hands up in the air, and confetti seemed to shoot out of her hands. "First, we have the category of best dressed. There's Beauty Devon, Trainer Dawn, and Beauty Lindsay~. The winner is…"

Fanfare played as Fantina announced Beauty Devon as the winner. A few feet away there was a squeal, then laughing of some more girls. A girl dressed in a gold, sparkly dress ran onto the stage, accepting a large bouquet of red flowers. "Vould you like to say a few words?" Fantina said into the microphone, and Devon nodded excitedly.

"Ooh I'm so happy you guys thought _I _was best dressed! That's like saying I'm the cutest, _ever! _Awh I love you all!" I scoffed, "I want to thank Beauty Lindsay for helping me pick this out! Thanks, girlfriend!" I leaned back and whispered to Lucas,

"They're dating?"

"No, girlfriend is a term of endearment between two girls. It's complicated really." I shrugged and looked back at the stage, to see Devon skipping off the steps.

"Awh thanks Devon! I'm so happy for you." I froze as I heard an evil voice next to me. I turned to see Beauty Lindsay smiling and laughing with Devon. She turned just in time to see me gaping.

"What're you looking at, _fag_?" She sneered, and I felt my hands ball up. I clenched my teeth to protect the raging words that were ready to burst out. I calmly said,

"I was just looking at Devon. You look very pretty tonight, Beauty Devon!" I could make out a little blush on Devon's cheeks as she giggled and thanked me.

"Oh puh-lease Devon. You're seriously not going to fall for his bull shit, are you?" Her mouth quickly shut, but she winked at me.

"No. I guess not…" I turned back to the stage and let my hand slide in Lucas's. Even though Lindsay was a bitch, I still felt a little insecure about myself afterward. Lucas gripped my hand tight and rubbed his thumb on the back of my hand.

"Ohh so _belle~. _Now onto the next award~. The category is 'nicest personality'~…"

"I thought this had to do with the dance itself?" I asked Lucas, and he shrugged.

"I think people just get a little full of themselves at these things. I bet there's going to be a lot."

About ten minutes passed and three more rewards were given out for the nicest personality, the best smile (Lucas was nominated for it), and coolest pokémon. I felt a tug on blazer, and I turned to see two small girls, hand and hand with each other, heads cocked. I let go of Lucas's hand and bent down to be at their eye level.

"Can I help you too?" One looked away and the other put her free hand on her hip.

"Well, you and that guy were holding hands, but you guys don't look like twins. Are you two in love with each other, like Mommy and Daddy?" I bit my lip and looked up to find an answer in the starry sky.

"Erm… no. We do love each other, but it's a bit different then your Mommy and Daddy I think."

"How so?" She poked her lip.

"Well we're both boys, so it's definitely different in that way-,"

"Why weren't you two dancing together then, like Mommy and Daddy?"

"Because… well people don't like to see two boys in love like Moms and Dads. It kind of freaks them out." She widened her eyes.

"What! Why? I think you two are cute together!" She exclaimed worriedly. Her twin nodded. I blushed and scratched the back of my head.

"Thanks girls! Heh… that means a lot. Well people just think we're… well I guess they think we're ugly together, so that's just the way it's going to be."

"Oh." She nodded and smiled. "Well my name's Teri, and this is Tia. We should battle sometime!" And nodded, smiled, and stuck out my hand. They separated and both shook my hand.

"I'm Barry. And that sounds like a deal!" I wanted to let them know that I'd kick their butts, but I wasn't that cruel. I stood up and turned back to the stage. "What are they nominating?"

"Most hyper. I think you might just win this one." I couldn't deny it.

"Now, for the nominees~! Hourra~! We have Trainer Barry, Clown Lee, and Poké Kid Meghan~! The winner is… Trainer Barry!" I smiled and felt a pat on the back.

"Dude good job! I think…" I started to run up to the stage, only to be stopped by a hand on my chest.

"Make room for some more flowers after this. You're bound to win biggest _fag _too." Lindsay quirked a smile and stomped on my foot. I glowered at her, then kept running, even though my foot stung. I got up on the stage, lights blaring on me.

"Good _travail_~! I would most definitely agree with you being the most hyper~! Here are your flowers~! Anything to say to the people~!" I gulped and stepped in front of the mic.

"I'd like to thank my mom, _I guess_, uh… my dad of course. And all the Red Tauros I've drinken!" The crowd laughed and I ran off the stage. Again, I was stopped between the stage and my destination next to Lucas.

"_Are you retarded? _It's _drank, _not 'drinken'." Lindsay smacked the flowers out of my hand, but I was ready for it, and caught them with my other.

"Woah! You're like a ninja!" Beauty Valerie shouted to me from about a person away.

"Thanks!" I walked back to Lucas, who cocked his head.

"_Drinken, _bro?" I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, but I already got lectured."

"Barry?" I felt another tug on my blazer, and I turned and sat down on the ground next to the twins.

"Hey! What's up!" Teri pointed to my bundle of flowers.

"My sister was wondering if she could have one of your Pretty Flowers. Can she!" I smiled and plucked one of the pink ones out of the bouquet.

"Well of course Tia!" I handed her the flower, and picked out a purple one from the bundle as well. "And couldn't forget about you as well~." If my actions hadn't concluded that I was totally gay tonight, this one took the cake. Well, that or else I would make an awesome older brother.

"Barry you're the best!" The twins shouted simultaneously and hugged my legs. I patted their heads and grinned, accidently catching a glare from Lindsay. She scoffed, flipped her hair, and kept talking to Devon.

Tia and Teri released their grip and ran off somewhere else.

"Man you're so good with them. I'm not that great with kids but you'll be a great parent." Lucas commented. I turned to see Beauty Valerie nodding in agreement. It sort of hurt, to see them holding hands like that… but I tried not to let it get to me.

"Hah thanks." I looked to the stage where Fantina was announcing Best Hair or something stupid like that.

"And the award goes to… me! Ahaha I kid I kid. Best hair goes to… Beauty Lindsay!" Everyone turned towards her and started clapping. I spotted Fisherman Corey, who was practically molesting Lindsay's curvy body with his eyes. Gross. Lindsay bounced over to the stage, barely missing my foot as she passed. The award was given and she came back, slowing down as she passed by. This time, she wasn't going for my foot though.

"Oh Barry. It's too bad your other little girlfriend, Dawn, couldn't win the award. Oh wait! No it's not!" She let out a cackle, throwing her head back in… happiness?

That felt like the last straw. _Call me a fag a million times, Lindsay. Yeah, it's harsh, and I certainly don't feel good after, but by god, insult Dawn_ _going down._

I wanted to punch her… slap her… kick her… steal her Pokémon, anything! She deserved some kind of punishment. But I couldn't do it. I would probably get my butt kicked if I did anything to her, especially considering I'm a guy, and she's a girl.

She waited for a reaction, but I just stood, trying not to cry out of frustration.

"Oh I see. You are just a puss. Shame." She pranced away to her 'girlfriend' Devon, who was giving me a sympathetic look. Probably empathetic actually. Lindsay did seem like the kind of girl that would do that to her friends.

"I'm sorry she's such a bitch, Barry." I turned to see Valerie, who was resting her head against Lucas's chest this time. "It's not her fault. I think it's in her genes. I heard her mom's a real miltank too." I chuckled and thanked her for her support. I looked up as Fantina was announcing that this would be third to last award given. I felt another little tug on my blazer. I looked down to see the twins again.

"Barry why is that lady so mean to you and the other nice girl, Dawn?" Tia asked, and Teri nodded. I shrugged and ruffled her hair a bit.

"I'm not sure, girls. Some people are just sort of rude." I didn't want to completely call Lindsay out in front of all these people. No need to sink down to her level.

"Is she drunk?" I was a little taken aback at Tia's question. I laughed a little and looked down.

"Drunk? How'd you get that impression." I looked over at Lindsay. She wasn't stumbling or slurring or anything… wait how do these girls even know what a drunk person is? They're like five years old!

"Well, Mommy says that people get angry when they're drunk."

"Yeah. Barry? How do you get drunk?" Boom! Pow! Right in the kisser! They wanted _me _to explain this to them? Shouldn't their parents be doing this, or something?

"Well… I guess some people can get angry when they're drunk, Teri, and Tia? Well you should really ask you're parents but it's when people drink too much alcohol and-"

"Barry what's alcohol."

"This is a little off topic. Anyway just ask your parents some time."

"Okay!" They skipped off, hand in hand. I turned back to Lucas, who was grabbing onto my sleeve.

"Dude they're announcing the last the second to last award!"

"And now, before we announce the cutest couple, we have a new, surprise category this year~! The cutest _bromance!" _Lucas and I both looked at each other.

"What the Hell is a bromance?" Lucas shrugged and Valerie piped in.

"It's a friendship between two guy friends. You know, 'bros'." She said bros with quotation marks and I nodded in understanding.

"Now the winner of the cutest bromance is… Trainer Lucas and Trainer Barry~!" _Psh why does his name get to be first_- was my first thought. My second thought was, -_oh man, my dad's going to kill me-_. Lucas, who still had his hand on my jacket, pulled me through the crowd and onto the makeshift stage. "There you are~! Want to say a few words?" Lucas nodded, taking the flowers.

"Uh sure. Uh… haha thanks for this award. I just want to say-" 

"FAGS!" I collective gasp seemed to ring through the audience as the one and only, Beauty Lindsay's voice shouted the terrible insult. I saw Valerie move over to Lindsay and quietly give her a piece of her mind as Lucas awkwardly finished.

"Well… yeah. I just want to clear up and say that there's nothing going on between me and my buddy Barry, and that just as the name states, we're just bros. Nothing more." No one was listening though. You could tell everyone in the crowd was whispering at Lindsay's clear homophobic tendencies. As we moved off the stage and back to our spots, I could hear people gossip about the last time Lindsay freaked out over a supposedly "gay" couple. Probably the whole Psychic Maxwell and Psychic Mitchell thing. The rumors sprouted from a couple pictures or something.

"Wow I just want to say that was totally uncalled for. I just want to apologize on my ex girlfriend's behalf." A swimmer stopped and told us. The same swimmer from the refreshment table I thought.

"Oh thanks dude. It's not a biggie. Some people overreact. Happens a lot." The swimmer patted Lucas's shoulder and continued talking to a girl swimmer. "That was really uncalled for her though." Lucas murmured to me as we reclaimed our spots.

"_So maybe it would be best if you shut your big face sometimes. You're not even pretty enough to be called a _Beauty _anyway! Bug off!" _Lucas sighed, handed me the bouquet, and walked over to Valerie to chill her out. I wanted to listen to more Fantina (strangely enough), but she and a couple other gym leaders were having a little meeting.

"It's okay babe. Just please calm down." I looked over and Lucas had his 'girlfriend' in arm.

"What's the what?" I asked and Lucas shrugged.

"Lindsay kind of freaked out after Valerie confronted her, and was getting all huffie. So I told Devon that I would leave her to comfort her friend, and I would take my friend and leave."

"Friend?" Valerie and I said at the same time. Whoops. Lucas was potentially in trouble.

"Uh yeah. That's what you are, Val." Ouch. Friend zoned. That hurts.

"Oh right." She was obviously down, but that didn't really affect her eyes, which seemed fiery.

"Lindsay was really that bad, eh?" Valerie laughed.

"Yeah, Barry. Nice choice." I stuck my tongue out and looked back to the front of the stage.

"Alright okay my darlings. We've made a slight alteration to the winner of tonight's cutest couple award. Originally it was going to be Fisherman Corey and Beauty Lindsay, but after a talk with the other leaders, we mutually agreed that we do not condone any of her actions tonight, which involve name calling, under age drinking, and generally rude actions. Also, looking into the records, we found out that Corey is over the age of 18, and Lindsay is very much not legal to him. That's why, this year, the cutest couple award goes to our extremely fabulous couple, Trainer Dawn and Trainer Ash!" _What?_

Lucas turned his head to me and gave me the 'wtf' look, and I shrugged. I guess after our mindless chasing after Dawn, and each other, we completely forgot to inquire about Dawn's relationship status.

"I didn't know she was dating anyone." I commented, and Lucas gave a little 'yeah'.

"Oh yeah. That's Ash he comes from another region. News is they've known each other for a long time. I can see why she went with him, he is very handsome." I saw a flash of hurt in my friend's eye when Valerie said Ash was cute, obviously forgetting they were just 'friends'. I looked over to the stage where Dawn was giving Fantina a big hug. Ash was sort of handsome, coming from the perspective of another dude.

"Hm. Well I guess now that that's almost an interesting way to end the night. Well Barry, do you want to go say bye to Dawn and head out?"

"I guess so."

**I'm a loser for not updating this fic in like, a year. Thank you for your continued support, though. One more chap and this story will be compleeete. The next chapter will be much shorter though. **


	5. Closing

Lucas POV

At 10:30 A.M. sharp Barry's alarm rang out a prerecorded Pidgy call, waking us both up with a start. Unfortunately nothing happened during the middle of the night, which we both agreed was fair.

Our whole relationship has gotten kind of out of control these passed couple days, and we don't want it to continue. Too much stress, and it could really jeopardize our future relationship.

"Oh god why are we up so freaking late." Barry whined, groaning and getting up to turn off his clock.

"Community service, remember? So that lady doesn't release the deets on our so called 'sexcapade' yesterday."

I love Barry, but I have to just love him as a brother now.

"Oh yeah. We're forgetting about that whole thing, right?"

The thoughts in my head were unrealistic anyway. Barry? He's pretty sought after among women, and although seemingly gay, he's obviously very straight.

"Of course."

This might not affect him later, but I'm sure as hell affected by this whole thing. What teenaged boy wouldn't be?

"Good. That was weird. I don't think she's spoken to anyone yet. My dad hasn't come stomping up the stairs in anger yet so that's good."

Ugh but how will I bring a boyfriend home for dinner? How will I explain to my mother that I'm not going to get married with a beautiful wife and have two perfect children with an affinity towards Pokémon and my mom's cooking?

"To say the least."

Or to admit to Barry that I'm gay? Like, actually gay? Will he be all 'oh duh dude' or will he internally freak out? He's my best friend so I know he wouldn't totally flip on me. Or would he.

"I'm going to shower really quick. I still stink. You can go downstairs to eat or something."

"'Kay."

_Stomp stomp stomp stomp_.

I agonizingly uncurl myself and push myself out of my Pikachu sleeping bag.

"Alright boys, this is what you're going to do." Already not looking good. She has to long poles behind her back that look a lot like pooper scoopers. Yep. I was right. "Clean up all the poo from the cute Pokémon! Come back to me for your next assignment!"

"Awh man…."

**Yep. That's the end. I need to get better with my endings. Anyway, thanks for reading this whole story, you're awesome!**

-Aeron!


End file.
